legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S7 P3/Transcript
(Shade is seen walking with Ava who holds onto his arm and comes up close) Ava:..... Shade: You uhhhh, okay? Ava: J-Just nervous is all. Shade: You'll be okay. Ava: I'm just scared more people are gonna hurt me. Shade: Hey its okay. Everyone here is friendly. And besides: I'm here. No one will hurt you while I'm around. Ava: T-Thanks... (The two continue forward till Ava sees something) Ava: *Gasp* Oh there's Katlyn! (Ava points and sees a human girl with short black hair, a white shirt, a light black jacket and a blue skirt standing and waiting) Shade: That's Katlyn huh? Ava: Definitely! Hey Katlyn! (Katlyn looks over and smiles) Katlyn: Ava! There you are! (Ava lets go of Shade and goes forward. Katlyn runs up to her) Katlyn: Where have you been? I've been waiting for you! Ava: S-Sorry... I ran into some problems... Y-You remember that drunk guy I told you about? Katlyn: You mean that asshole gang member who groped you? Ava: Y-Yeah... H-He had friends. Katlyn: ! Did they hurt you!? Are you all right?! Ava: I'm fine I'm fine. *Looks at Shade* He helped me. Katlyn: Hm? Shade: *Waves* Hi there. Katlyn: You helped Ava? Shade: Yeah. No way could I stand there and let 4 guys beat up on her like that. Katlyn: *Sighs with relief* Thank you. Ava's like a sister to me and I hate the idea of ANYONE hurting her. Shade: Heh. I know what you mean there. I'm similar with my family. Katlyn: Yeah, you do seem the type. Shade: Heh. Katlyn: So, you still hungry Ava? Ava: Y-Yeah. I am. Katlyn: Then let's go get something to eat. Shade: Hey mind if I join you girls? *Holds up wallet* I'll buy. Katlyn: Oh no you've done more then enough, that's- Shade: Come on I insist. Katlyn:.... Ava: *Smiles and nods* Katlyn: Well, okay! Shade: All right! Pick anywhere you want girls! *Thinking* Man buying for two cute girls? I can get behind this. (Shade walks off with the two. The scene then cuts to Ghira and Amber sitting together with a few infants) Ghira:.... (Ghira watches as the infants play around with a ball) Ghira: So that's your ball? Amber: Yep. I've had it since I was an infant. Let me tell you, when I was an infant, I'd go full on puppy play mode when I saw that ball. Ghira: I can imagine so. Amber: What was your infancy like? Ghira: Oof, uhhh... Amber: Yeah? Ghira: I'd go around the house meowing and making cat noises all day until I learned to talk. Amber:.... *Giggling* That's adorable! Ghira: Heh. I kind of did to annoy my mom. She didn't like me acting like a full on cat cause she said we were more then just animals. Amber: Still, sounds cute! Ghira: Yeah. (An infant then crawls onto Ghira's head) ???: *Cooing* Amber: Awwww! Ghira: You better not be up there to bite my ears little one. Amber: Hmm? Now why would they do that? Ghira: Eh, one of the infants around here, Anne likes to do it. Amber: Ah. Ghira: Yeah. (The infant then starts playing with Ghira's ears instead) ???: *Cooing* Amber: Aww that's even cuter! Ghira:.... Okay I'll allow this. Amber: You're good with kids. Ghira: Eh not really, they just like to play with me. ???: *Cooing and start to gently pet the ears* Ghira: Nnn... Amber: Still adorable! Ghira: N-Now it just feels odd. Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts